Her Blood On Your Hands: Part 11
This story is from Old Age Canon. Some of the lore may have changed. Author: WinterAnswer Previous: Her Blood On Your Hands: Part 10, Continued: Her Blood On Your Hands: Part 12 "Too stupid to walk on two feet, huh?" a female Nevrean laughingly remarked as Nuly landed once more on the forest's floor with a slam, yanking on the leash around her neck. She could groan and scream through her teeth, but the rope around her jaws stayed strong. She wanted to tell them to remove the arrow in her leg so she might walk straighter. Unkli wasn't making the situation any better by struggling against the avians' hold. They kicked her hard in the stomach, but the fight in her still lingered. Part of the night was spent traveling through the forest, plants crunching underneath their tired feet. The group had encountered a duo of talyxian night hunters at one point, whom approached them with a friendly gesture. That changed when they glanced at the two sergals in their custody. "I like the catch you got here," one declared. The Nevrean's response was a pistol leveled at their faces. They didn't stay for another word. More darkened shapes could be seen between the trees, but they were ignored. Nevrean whispers could be heard from the thick vegetation and high in the trees, some even laughing. The night was at it's height when they exited the woods and returned back to the plains. Unsurprisingly, more Nevreans were waiting for them, both on the ground and in the sparkling sky. Nuly and Unkli were lead to a single bonfire burning alive in the darkness. They were forced to knell before a red-feathered male, the flames illuminating his armor to show the same shade of green the two soldiers had seen during those last few days on the fields. His eyes looked at the two with revulsion. The ropes around their muzzles were removed, but the restraints on their wrists remained as their captors wrapped an arm around each of their necks. Powerful enough to hold them back, but gentle enough to allow them to speak. "So many of you here," Unkli said calmly. "At least one of you wouldn't mind severing your arm, would you? We're very hungry and I like how you birds taste." She pushed out a light laugh before she was backhanded across the face. She lunched forward with her jaws snapping at the male, but was pinned to grass before she could bite into him. Her cursing was silenced with her muzzle wrapped closed once more. The lead male found it appropriate to give her one more kick to her jaws. "Stop it!" Nuly cried out, taking one of her own licks across the face. "You should quiet yourselves, Shigu," red-feathers suggested with furious vocals, "least you desire death to come quicker." "It's strange, Tanu," one of Nuly's original captors commented. "She says she's not Shigu, but this one," she pointed to Unkli, "insists they are." "By my ancestors, that is strange," he proclaimed curiously. "If not Shigu, what are you?" A dagger was drawn and placed under Nuly's throat hard. "What are you, sergal?" "I've told you we are farmers. Nothing more." Nuly's answer didn't please Unkli as she thrashed about on the ground. "She grows lapas and turnkus too," the Nevrean restraining her added. "Those don't grow here naturally," red-feathers informed. "Not here. Not for another hundred rekusus." The knife left Nuly's throat, but was then violently inserted into her left shoulder and twisted, forcing a scream out of her mouth. "Your lying tongue displeases me. I wonder how long until I cut it out." Nuly could see no teeth in his beaked maw, but his smile was nevertheless full of malice. "Please," she breathed out. "We were just walking and we didn't-" The knife drove in further, Nuly's voice cutting off in pain. "I like hearing lies like this. Makes this draw out much longer than it's suppose to. Keep on telling me these stories." The knife was twisting again now, left and right, left and right. Nuly tussled in her captor's grip as they giggled, but the dagger only went deeper into her flesh. She couldn't tell them they were Shigu. They would no doubt be ransomed for, and Nuly knew Rain would pay whatever price they named to see her would-be killer in her hands again. "I'm Reono!" she loudly confessed. "I'm of Clan Reono!" The knife then ceased as did the Nevrean captain's smile. "I'm of Clan Reono," she repeated under her breath. "Bless my ears," red-feathers exclaimed with laughter. "Either you are the most cowardice Shigu I have ever found, or you're concocting another lie." "No more lies," Nuly told him with her wound leaking. There was no other way. If the truth didn't satisfy them, then there was nothing more to give. "My name is Nuly Valias, but I am better known as Sao to my Reono brethren. I was trained as an assassin for the sole purpose of infiltrating the ranks of Clan Shigu's army. When I presented myself as one of their own, they allowed me to join them on their journey of conquest." Nuly could now see Unkli's wet eyes alight by the bonfire's glow. She hoped this would secure their lives. "I was told to get close to the General, find ways of becoming part of her inner circle. They taught me to become a Shigu, to be like a Shigu. I used all I had been taught to do the one assignment I was given: to kill the Brutal General Rain Silves." "Did you?" the male asked, sounding a bit intrigued by her story. "No. I was foolish to think she would be so easily killed. She was too quick, and I can't go back now. Not to the Shigus. I have to present myself before my general, and tell her what happened. I need to tell her what she is planning." "And this is the truth?" he asked, pointing at her with his bloodied dagger. "That is the truth." "Then why are you northern?" The question sounded like an ignorant one, but even so, Nuly answered it. "My family had left their clan as they joined Rain's clan. I was a child when we had to leave, least we be killed by her followers." Other questions were presented and answered. Where was she trained? What was her general's name? How many months she had been covert? Where were they were going? "And her," red-feathers designated Unkli, who now laid motionless on the grass. "She's a defector and a fighter too. Perhaps my general will be less harsh with me once I bring her back to her." "Does she know anything of value?" "Not that I know of. I'm required to keep her safe until she is in the custody of my general." "She's a liar, Tanu," a black-feathered Nevrean told her captain as he studied the two sergals. "No," he smilingly retorted. "Shigus are very prideful of their themselves. Even faced death and pain, they still retain themselves as Shigus. You are no Shigu," he said to Nuly, "that is what I believe. But a part of me still believes you are a coward. What do you say to that?" "I say that I am neither a Shigu or a coward. I've stared at Rain's eyes for many times and dared not to blink, least I give her the opportunity to tear into me. I walked at her side and felt her breath on my fur, but I never shivered in fear because of it." The Nevrean was quiet for a brief moment before he lifted up from where he sat. "We're taking them to Snoran," he informed his troopers. "You'll be telling everything you know to our general." Nuly was glad to see his dagger holstered. The Nevreans were kind enough to remove the arrow from Nuly's leg, patch up the wound, and unbound her limbs with the threat of skinning her if she didn't cooperate. "We're not certain if we should untie your friend," Tanu commented as he looked down at Unkli still laying on her belly. "Let me talk to her," Nuly suggested. "She's not one to stay friendly in the company of Nevreans." "Calm her down or she'll be cooking on a fire for the next nights." Nuly came close to Unkli's ear, making sure her words were soft but well heard. "Unkli, they're going to kill us if you don't play along," she told her firmly. "I don't want you to get hurt. I know what you may think, but I'll explain in time. Right now, we have to walk with the wind. We're both in danger here, so let's survive together. Will you?" Unkli didn't look at her for that silent instance. "Will you?" A quick sigh left her before she finally nodded. Nuly expected Unkli to immediately rip into her the moment her bonds were cut, but she didn't. She stood stationary with a subdued expression and away from Nuly, lightly stroking her muzzle. Nuly saw it as progress and thanked the Nevreans. "What clan are you?" she asked, desiring some details. "Clan Sugio," Tanu answered, and Nuly had just then remembered she had been informed of such from Rain's own mouth. "We're going in the direction of Snoran tonight. It's a long run and may take a day or two. Can you make the trip with that wound?" He looked at Nuly's bandaged leg. "It shouldn't be a concern. I'm crippled, so we should be equaled in speed." She gave the Nevrean a smirk, but he only returned a grunt. The fire was put out and the soldiers were rallied to set off into the fields. A few took to the skies, while the females and Tanu sprinted with the two sergals. Nuly could still run, but the limp noticeable. She ignored the pain and attempted to focus on the breeze through her fur and breath in her throat. Unkli ran ahead of her, but stayed a bit behind. Countless times she would look back and slow her pace to wait on Nuly. "So what should I call you now?" she asked, the grass cool under their feet. Nuly could hear the anger in her voice, but she hoped it was just a small joke. "It doesn't matter," she replied without any emotion. "Well, maybe I should just keep calling you Luka," Unkli suggested with a smile. "Nuly and Sao sound too much like southern cunt names." Nuly brushed off the slanderous remark, not falling for her attempt at getting her blood hot. Luckily before Unkli could say anything else, Tanu instructed them to keep their mouths closed. The aerials kept to their rounds, keeping watch as they twirled in the air while everyone else kept at a constant speed. Nuly could felt warm blood leaking from the hole in her leg, but she didn't allow herself to get too far from the group. Small increments of naps and food were given to everyone throughout the day. Nuly and Unkli too were allowed to rest before they were kicked awake. Slices of green vegetables that possessed a hint of spiciness were handed out as meals. Nuly could tolerate the meatless meal, but Unkli appeared to have some trouble keeping her rations down. "I don't know how you can stand these," she remarked after gagging from the texture, leering angrily at the Nevreans laughing at her plight. "You said you were covertly a Reono," a brown-feathered Nevrean commented one morning to Nuly. "Does that mean you killed your own?" Nuly could feel all their eyes turn to her, even Unkli's as they waited for her answer. "Yes, it does. It was appropriate to keep up the illusion of my loyalties. Blood had to be split so I could fulfill my duty." "And yet you couldn't finish it," the Nevrean added. "Sadly, no." She could tell the female was trying to rub it in, but she didn't care. There was too much to think about right now. "Is there any guilt?" Unkli then asked. Nuly connected eyes with her and saw she presented a serious question. "I don't like to think about it. I know what I've done, I can't deny it, but my intentions were true." Unkli broke her stare and grew silent for the rest of that day. There was a repeated pattern of rest and feed allowed between their times of travel. Night and day were treated with the same regards, and only a whole day's worth of running was put under their feet before the mountains started to come into sight over the horizon. More Nevreans could be seen venturing through the air and on the ground. As the distance between them and the mountains lessened, the structures of a city could be seen. This wasn't Unigeta, Nuly observed. The mountains were much larger and far reaching and the cityscape was much denser. Crowds and caravans came and passed by, pairs of eyes watching them. Unkli began drawing nearer to Nuly, and she could understand her anxiousness. Nuly couldn't tell if these Nevreans were still trustworthy enough. Once in Snoran, they could sell them off as servants or prostitutes. The flyers were now out of the air and combined with the females, making seven Nevreans in all. There was some confidence in Nuly that she and Unkli could kill most of them and escape if events turned severe, but even then, their futures were foggy. Nevrean guards took watchful looks as they passed by, and Nuly thought see saw Unkli bare her teeth at a few. The tense air came at a climax as they walked on the streets, their presence becoming very clear. Like at Unigeta, there was a variety of gazes given. Most were blank, uncaring while others provided more odious stares. A bottle was thrown and bounced against the side of Nuly's neck which shattered as it fell to the paved road. "Murderers!" an adolescent Nevrean screamed at the two. He appeared enraged enough to challenge them, but he was caught with a kick to the head by one of Tanu's females before he could. The boy dropped limply to the ground, receiving one more strike to his gut before everyone moved along. They passed through the city's innards relatively unscathed without anymore incident. Leading away from the flat streets, the group now drew deeper into the curving roads that grew steeper after each length towards the mountains. The crowds became sparser, quieter, and more armed. Guards stood silently and motionless next to doorways and stairs, clad in green apparel and holding the same Nevrean arsenal. They finally arrived at their apparent destination, that being a massive, seven-floored keep of stone, wood, and iron. They approached the large stone wall that surrounded the building, the Sugio guards' eyes quickly narrowing at the two sergals. "You taking those two in?" one of the guards asked, and Tanu turned to glance at them. "They won't make any trouble," he assured. "I'll shoot them if they try to." The guard then moved back and called for the iron gate to open, more guards appearing to unlock it and allow the group to enter the courtyard. Inside, more soldiers stood and sat relaxingly as they watched them take to the tall stairs to the entrance to the keep. "Suque. Kurl," Tanu designated two of his soldiers. "Come with me. The rest of you wait for me out here." The other three obeyed with a quick, "Yes, sir." Unsurprisingly, Nuly and Unkli had to duck their heads to pass through the keep's entrance. All eyes were on them as they ascended those flights of stairs to the top floor. Rugs with elaborate designs and bright colors nearly covered every part of the wooden floor. Tall windows provided a view of the sprawling city, smoke rising in the air from baker and blacksmith shops. They finally came to a large double-door entrance with the obvious armed personnel on either side of it. "Tanu Clinono," Tanu introduced himself, "squad captain of the twenty-fourth regiment from the Forga forest front. I wish an audience with General Pilamus. These detainees," he signaled at Nuly and Unkli, "have some valuable information that needs to be heard by her ears." Tanu bowed his head to the two silent guards. The taller one motioned for her shorter counterpart to cross the entrance. The wooden slab of the door closed with a slam, and a few moments passed before the male returned. "She will see you." Tanu turned to looked at the sergals. "Keep behind me and put your hands behind your back. Do not show your claws." Nuly and Unkli complied with the captain's demand and followed him through the door with the guards following in behind them. Including Tanu and the two soldiers he brought with him, Nuly and Unkli were now surrounded by armed personnel. This new room possessed a high ceiling and the same tall windows, late afternoon sunlight filtering in through their panes of glass. Again, colorful carpets covered the floor while a few chairs, a table, and other pieces of furniture waited here and there. There were skulls of differing races on shelves along with guns, swords, banners, flags, and decorations that must have had a spiritual significance that Nuly wasn't aware of. General Pilamus glared at them from behind her desk, a silver dagger not far from her right hand. "Two sergals," she spat, her voice devoid any kindness. "I receive the news that Chieftain Quesfer is dead the other day, and you bring me two northerners." Her claws scratched into the smooth surface of her desk, eyes full of distain. "This is not a kind sight for my eyes, Captain! Quesfer would be one to jump across this desk and cut in to what you bring me here today if she was here!" She now held the knife in her hand, but did not brandish it towards them. "But I'll allow you to speak since you took the trouble to come here instead of seeing that our revenge is fulfilled." "I apologize, General," Tanu bowed his head wholesomely. "Forgive me for my leave from my front. Soldiers were not returning from the forest, and we were planning to pull back the next morning. I thought it would be-" "I'm not here to listen to your excuses!" Pilamus rose from her chair, her height no taller than any other Nevrean. "Tell me why have you brought these war mongers to me!" Tanu seemed to twitch heavily at her harsh words. "My squad found these sergals wondering the forest. They found the opportunity to capture them and brought them back to us. We believed them to be of Clan Shigu, disregarding the fact they had no armor or weapons. With a bit of discussion," he insinuated on that last word, "this one," he pointed at Nuly, "put forth that she was actually Reono, and was assigned to infiltrate the North army." "Ah, so you're gullible, Tanu." The Nevrean general smiled. "I believe not, General. She even recited their oath of loyalty and provided answers to all our questions about her history. She has complied and wishes to share what she has learned from her time with Clan Shigu." "What can she tell us what we alright know?" The general cocked her head impatiently to the side and Tanu then turned to Nuly. "Can you tell us Rain's future plans?" "Can I be sure you'll guarantee our release? Will you help us return back to Gucaillo?" She provided a blank expression to the Nevreans, and Pilamus responded with a burst of laughter. "They want to bargain with us," she cackled. "We don't bargain with the enemy." "We're not the enemy," Nuly retorted. "I have to return to my general and inform her of what I know. I have to bring this defector to her as well," she indicated Unkli. "Are you an ally to Clan Reono?" "You could say that," General Pilamus said, now sitting back in her chair. "We are associates of war. We both want to wipe our land clean of your intrusion." She pointed a claw her way, her words filled with disgust. "And you think all northerners praise General Rain's campaign?" That statement appeared to have struck something in the Nevrean general. "She brings a great dishonor onto all northerners by spilling all this blood, and it's for nothing more for her to see her own fantasies made true." Pilamus let out a light sigh, laying her knife down upon the top of her desk. "Then go ahead. Tell me what you know." "The army is continuing south through the talyxian settlement we had been resting at. There was mention of a dam fortress and Rain had shown interest in going there. They will then march to the Ribenku mountains from there to Ground Shelf." "And that's where they plan to go?" the general asked with a questioning glance and Nuly affirmed. Leaning to her left, Pilamus opened a draw and unraveled a large brown parchment. Once opened and laid flat on her desk, Nuly can see it is a map. This one was very similar to the map she had seen Kuvo retrieve from his pack and use during their discussions in the elder's quarters. But this new map appeared to be more detailed and vast than the one she saw that night. "We know they reside here now," the general circled with a finger a forested area with a multitude of rivers and lakes. "And this is the dam fortress." She then dragged her finger down the southern land mass. "How will they get here?" She now tapped at the Ribenku mountains. "May I show you?" "You may," she then grabbed at her dagger once more, "but keep your claws to yourself." Nuly came forward with Pilamus turning the parchment towards her. Drawing an invisible line with the pad of her finger, Nuly provided the path the army might take. "And this is where they are going?" "I can't be sure about the exact path, but this is the way they are heading." "Hmmm," she looked at the map again, "show me one more time." She did so and the general retrieved a pen to sketch the once invisible trail. "Reono," she stated as she placed the map back into it's drawer. "I'm more inclined to believe that now, but I want to know more. Tell me about your training." Nuly did so and . It was all the evidence she could provide to prove herself. All the while, the general watched her with unblinking eyes as Unkli stared off in silence. "Kinedge, Bonru." Pilamus gained her guards' attention after Nuly had finished. "Take this one to the visitor's quarters." She then turned to Nuly. "You will stay with us until I decide what we will do with you. You will not leave your room or cause any trouble. Your compliance will further your return to wherever you spoke of." "Thank you, general," Nuly said with a bow of the head. She turned and began walking towards the exit with the guards around her and Unkli. "No, not her," she heard the general say. "I want to speak with the other one alone." Nuly could not see any hint of dread in Unkli's face, and even she tried to hide her own. She couldn't refuse the general's demand and left Unkli to be questioned by Pilamus, Tanu, and his soldiers. She felt sick with fear as the guards lead her to a small, but finely maintained room, leaving her to stand in it's stark stillness alone. The white-sheeted bed provided Nuly a place to sit while her mind became clouded with images that made her legs tremble. What would they do to her? Would they hurt her? Pull her teeth, rip her claws out, shave the skin from her ears? Nuly's heart wouldn't cease it's pace and she soon found her head pounding with pain. What would she tell them? Would she provide the lies that would seal their fates as prisoners? Nuly couldn't find the confidence that Unkli would shallow her pride so they might live. She knew no Shigu would dare refute their bond with their clan. Pain of death and excommunication was the result of such. But then, Aduli came to her mind with the desire to see her teacher and her home again. She would find her again, Nuly promised herself. Her heart jumped at the sound of the door creaking open for Unkli to enter. She looked to be untouched by the Nevreans' interrogation, but her eyes took on an anger vibe once she targeted Nuly on the bed. "What did they ask you?" she asked softly after the door had closed. "You don't have to worry," Unkli answered emotionlessly. "I'm playing your game for now." "This isn't a game." Nuly's tone was dire. "I don't want them to hurt you." "Why is that?" She was coming closer now, but Nuly remained still. "I'm Shigu and you're Reono. We're children of war." Unkli then lunged forward, pressing Nuly's back against the bed with her on top, her hands wrapped around her neck. The tip of her claws were starting to bite into Nuly's hide. "I should be eating through your neck right now," she growled furiously. "If I bring your head, do you think the General will take me back?" "It wouldn't matter," Nuly responded, her throat partially constricted. "They would kill you on sight." "It's worth a try, right?" Unkli smiled darkly. "It's preferable to following you to my death and away from my honor and duty." "She would kill you," she choked out, attempting to lift some of the pressure off her windpipe. "She would kill you." "No!" Unkli hissed. "I'm the soldier, you're the deceit in the darkness. You're the one that tricked me." "Then why did you run?" The question promoted Unkli to snap into silence. "You didn't have to follow me." "I ran because I thought we were under attack. Fear of death was what forced me to follow you." "And yet you left the General behind." It was another statement that removed Unkli's willfulness to speak. "And you kept following me even after the General lost us." Nuly could feel her claws beginning to retract. "You still tricked me," she uttered with a whisper. "No, you followed me. You weren't even suppose to be there. It was supposed to be just me and the General that night." "I mean about us." She came closer to her face, eyes agape and teeth bare. "You used me like a damn shield to hide yourself, you bitch." "No, Unkli-" "Yes, you did! You talked so nicely, so lovingly. Made me think you were real, you fucking cunt! We're your climaxes just acts too?" "We're yours?" Both were now silent at that moment, Unkli's eyes still wide with rage before she finally released her grip. Backing away from Nuly, she now focused on staring at the door. "Where's Gucaillo?" she asked. "Northwest of here, in the Sailzane Desert." "Ah, excellent," she responded sarcastically with a smile. "We'll be visiting all your blond friends. I'll be sure to tell them how you called them inbreds and all those other names. Do you think they'll be offended if I tell them about all the things I've done to their kind?" "Please, Unkli. Let's get home-" "No, not my home," she quickly interrupted. "Your home." "Yes, let us get to my home. It will be safe there." "Yes, right in the heart of southern territory. I appreciate your generosity, Luka. I mean, soldier of Clan Reono, Sao." She then mockingly bowed at her. "I'll give you my promise that your life will stay secured during and after our travels, if we ever do leave from here." "Well, you have even more of my thanks. I have your word, the word of a traitor." "Unkli!" Nuly said harshly. "I will help you, I will, and my help is all you're going to receive here. I want you to live, but if you refuse my help, then there is no hope for you. You will be lost without it. Understand?" Unkli breathed a quick sigh and began to settle herself on the floor with her back against the wall, her orbs still leveled hatefully at Nuly. "For now, I'll play along," she responded quietly. "I'll trust you for the time being, but don't expect it to be long-lasting." "Thank you, Unkli." She could accept that. She had to be patience with her and only hoped she would follow in her path to safety. Unkli would stay propped against the wall, staring at Nuly as she stayed on the bed. She asked if she wanted to sit with her, but Unkli answered back with a deflated, "No." Nuly then watched her hands come over her face, her sobs beginning to faintly come through. She rose from her seat and came closer to her. She was hesitated at first, feeling as if she even touched her she would have her face clawed. Finally, taking the risk, she knelt down beside her and offered a hold that Unkli didn't pull back from. "I hate you," Nuly heard her whimper. "I hate you." "You're not the only one that does." It was all she could say and hoped it wouldn't incite anymore anger in her. "You killed them," she then said back. "You killed my family. Rain is going to kill them because of what you did." Nuly had no response, knowing no words that could bring her back from her tears. She could only keep holding her, even after Unkli's claws had dug painfully into her hide, but Nuly would tolerate it. They almost immediately did part when the door opened with General Pilamus entering the room. She eyed the two with an intrigued expression as her hands were placed at her sides. "You're all staying here tonight," she told them with a commander's boast. "But once morning, you're gone. I'll have some of my officers escort you to Gucaillo. I rather not have you here any longer than you're needed or wanted. I will have someone bring you clothes and a meal." She was about to leave before she turned her head back to the two sergals. "Your information might be useful if it's seen as true," she confessed to Nuly. "Your story appears as genuine, but I'm always suspicious. Then I think, if you are lying, the Reonos will have no difficulty extracting what truth you are hiding, if you are hiding any." Nuly could see her grin slightly. "But if you are giving every bit of truth you have, then you have no worries." The door then closed with muffled voices sounding behind it. Nuly was washed over with relief and desired much rest, but it would be much later before Unkli parted from her grasp. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Old Age Canon